The Drama Begins - Part 1
30 contestants will travel to the wonderful island of Barbados which is in the Caribbean. There they will be introduced by the new hosts Chris's wife and son, Justine and CJ Mclean. On the island they will be staying in the beautiful resort, Wakanaka Cove. There are 3 teams Fiesty Cats, Nerdy Pandas, and the Crazy Rabbits. The contestants will live in spanish style cottages with 6 beds in each. The contestant think this is just a relaxing vaction but they have no idea that they will do adrenline pumping challenges. They may travel to certian challenges also and the winner will win $1,000,000. All here on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise. Plot The contestants arrive on their boats to soon find out that this isn't a nice vacation. Justine shows them all to their houses, explains the way of elimination, and chooses team captians. They eat where people already become friends and or enemies. Justine then calls them out to the beach. There they then learn their first adrenline pumping challenge. They must complete a relay with two people on each team at each station. The five stations are running up a hill, climbing up a mountain, zip-lining, holding on to the ladder of the helicopter and then the final race to the finish. Cast Story Alright here it is! Enjoy! ---- CJ McLean: Seriously Mom, I’m not doing this stupid show! Why the hell did they hire us? Dad was good enough. Justine McLean: They saw me yelling at him and thought I would be better. I’m excited to start this show. I can’t wait to make these kids suffer! Camera Guy: Um guys you know we are on air, right? Justine: S**t! Okay welcome guys to yet another season of Total Drama. This season will be the best ever since Chris was fired and the producers finally picked the right choices for this job. This season will be full of tears, fights, and most importantly drama. We are not in Canada any more! We are now in Barbados, the island in the beautiful Caribbean. Yes we didn’t lie this time they will live in a beautiful resort we promised called Wakanaka Cove. CJ: But Mom we did lie! They campers don’t know this isn’t just a vacation, they will be doing challenges. Justine: Correct! But they do know about us. Anyway back to what I was saying, they will do adrenaline pumping challenges every week. So all of this on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise! ~Theme song which is now Fly by: Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna~ Justine: Yes we have a new song. We felt like new hosts should have a new song and we thought it would make since because Barbados is where Rihanna is from. Ok so here is our first boat. CJ: Greeeeeat Justine: CJ! Stop it now! Act like your age! CJ: Fine! Justine: Chad and Taylor are our first campers. Taylor: Oh my god! The island is so much more beautiful then I imagined! Chad: Not as beautiful as you baby! Taylor: Aww! Your so sweet! *Kisses him on the cheek, grabs his hand and walks up the beach to get to Justine and CJ* So how y’all doin’? Justine: Very good! I’m so excited for my first episode! Taylor: Well I’m sure y’all do good. But your looking at the prettiest girl right here. Justine: Haha I love you you’re so funny! *coughs.* I’m way more pretty. Well anyway here comes our next boat. Welcome to the island Mariah, Malik, and Trevor Trevor: Hey guys! Man we are one of the first people here. That stinks Malik: Ugh… yeah oh well. Mariah: Wow I’m surprised they weren’t lying when they said Barbados. It’s so pretty here! Trevor: Yeah I know! I’m excited…. Oh sorry guys I’ve been rude. Hello Justine, CJ, and…. Sorry I don’t know- Taylor: Your fine. We should have introduced ourselves. I’m Taylor and this is my love Chad Trevor: Well it’s good to meet you. Oh my god I just noticed we are like the three amigos Mariah and Malik! Malik: Haha yeah…. Trevor you are so slow with the joke, I said that on the boat. Trevor: O well, You know I’m blonde. I- Justine: Are you guys done yet? Okay moving on to our next boat. Mariah: *Whispers* B***h Justine: I’ll just ignore that! Ok so here comes Nick. Nick: Crap I don’t see Lauren. Hey guys doesn‘t this place seem so cool. Justine, is Lauren on the show? Justine: I can’t really say. You’ll find out. Nick: Ok. I hope she does or I’ll kill all the producers. No joke! Justine: *Whispers* I’m not afraid of some little s***t Nick: What did you just say!? Justine: Nothing. Okay here comes our next boat. Mallory: Ooooo It’s so pretty here! Great there is some people I know! Hi Mariah, Malik, umm…. And everyone else. Everyone else: Hey Mallory. Justine: The next boat has arrived! Lauren: Hey g- oh my god Nick! *Runs to him and gives him a big hug* Nick: Hey Lauren! *gasps for air* Lauren: Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to hug so hard. Nick: It’s fine. I’m just glad you are here. Justine: Here comes Linda and Shawn. Shawn: Waz up homies! Here beside me is the beautiful girl, Linda. Linda: Next to me is the sexiest man alive, Shawn. *Kisses him* Malik: I see you brought an auto tune stereo with you. Linda: Um no s**t Sherlock! Justine: Guys, kids watch this show watch your mouths! Ok now here comes Dan Dan: Hey people! It looks so relaxing here! I can survive chilling here for awhile Justine: Yup it sure does. Ok move along we have to get the other cast members. Dan: *Whispers* Jerk. Trevor: She does that with everyone, Dan. But I heard there is 30 people coming here so I don‘t know. *Rolls his eyes* Ronnie: Hi guys what’s u- this is where we are staying!? Oh my god! Hmm no sign of Colt or Destiny, this will be a good vaca- Malik! Hey bro! *Runs and hugs him* Malik: Haha hey Ronnie. Good to see you! CJ: Umm… do have to say it? Ronnie your hot! Justine: CJ don’t be s- Ronnie: *Blushes* It’s fine Justine. Thanks CJ. *Winks at him* Justine: Alright back to the show. Here comes Ireland and Kylie. Kylie: Where’s the party at? Because these girls are gonna be the life of it! Ireland: Yup you got that right Kylie! We are gonna blow your guys minds! Trevor: @Malik: Wow that Kylie is cute. Malik: Go for it. Trevor: I would it’s ju--- Kylie: Hey guys. Trevor: Hey Kylie. *blushes* Um… you want some drugs? Kylie: I would love some! *cracks up* That’s random… Trevor: I get that a lot! You’ll love me once you get to know me. Mariah: *Whispers to Trevor* Get it! Trevor: *rolls his eyes and smiles* Kylie: I bet! Okay well talk to you later. Trevor: Ok…. bye Ireland: *Whispers* @Kylie: Do you really like him? Kylie: No! He’s adorable in a friendly way. I wouldn’t date him since he’s not the most attractive no offence. But he’s funny and seems nice. Ireland: Aww. Poor kid. I hope I find some hot guy here. Justine: Well here is Dex and Skyler Dex: Why is she on this show!? She cheated on me. I hate her with a passion! Skyler: I did not cheat on you Dex! Dex: I saw you! You sucked some dude’s- Justine: Face, face. No need for saying that language! All she did was kiss him not sexual acts anyway. So Dex don’t make her sound like a w***e. Dex: Whatever. *Walks past Ronnie* Ronnie: I know how you feel. Dex: Huh? Ronnie: I said I know how your feeling. My ex cheated on me and he cheats with his current girlfriend who hates me. It seems like every where I go he goes. Dex: Yeah. You said it. It sucks. Ronnie: Yup. I hate it but oh well there is jerks everywhere. Dex: Yeah… Justine: Here comes the next boat with Christina. Christina: What’s up guys. This place seems so cool! Justine: Ok keep on moving. Next boat. Christina: Well that was rude! Justine: Well we have a time slot and your wasting it! Unless your beautiful me shut up until I say so! Christina: *rolls her eyes* Well I’m already starting to miss Chris. Monique: Um not to complain but it’s kind of crowded on the boat with five of us on here. Emma: Yeah… there is Monique, Jonna, Hilary, Ellie, and me on this boat. Jonna: Oh well at least we got here! It’s so pretty I want to live here already! Ellie: I remember this place now! I was here for a modeling shoot! Hilary: Ok guys we should stop talking no offence. It’s like almost sunset I’m sure there is a lot more people to come. Justine: Thanks Hilary someone finally get‘s it. Okay here comes Alex and Cassie. Alex & Cassie: Hey guys. Ireland: @Kylie: Dang! He’s hot! Kylie: Haha try to get him girl. You could get whoever you want Ireland: Oh I will! Gosh I--- man I’m boy crazy for him. And thanks, you could get anyone you wanted also Justine: Alright now it’s Erick and Alice. Erick: Sup people! Majority of the girls: *stare at him in awe* Alice: Excuse me. Girls he’s taken so don’t even try. Anyway hey everyone! Erick: Alice calm down. We are on vacation. Alice: Ok baby! *Kisses him on the cheek* Justine: Alright her comes Arturo! Mariah: Oh my god he’s here! *Runs up to him and kisses him* Trevor: Aww! Hahaha Mariah: Shut up Trevor! *she says with a grin* Trevor & Malik: Hey Arturo! Arturo: Hey guys! It’s finally good to see a face to names. Mariah always talks about you guys just I’ve never met you. Mariah: We should wrap it up I’m not sure how many people are left to come. Arturo: Okay babe. Justine: Oh here comes trouble! Ronnie you’ll love this. *Saying with a smirk* Ronnie: Oh s**t you don’t mean- Justine: Oh I do mean. Welcome Colt and Destiny! Ronnie: Nooo! Destiny: Hey Ronnnnnie. How you doing baby! Ronnie: *swears under her breath something that rhymes with duck my wife* Hey…. Colt: So what’s up people? Dan: No one likes you guys and you know it. You guys are the most hated people ever so just shut up, your not cool! Colt: *Walks up to him. And puts his face next to Dan‘s* Shut up you little b***h I could kick you’re a** any day. So shut your fricken mouth! *Turns to Ronnie* Oh I didn’t notice you. Hey you stupid sl*t! Ronnie: *raises her hand* Colt: B***h if you slap me I swear to god I’ll kill you! Dex: *whispers to Ronnie* Just don’t stoop to his level. I’ll keep you safe, don’t worry. I got your back, if he swings at you or anything I’ll kick his butt. Ronnie: Thanks Dex. *Blushes* Justine: Alrigh- CJ: Mom let me say it! I want to talk and everyone is getting tired of you! Alright here is our last camper Ari. Justine: *Glares at him with a look that says she‘s ticked off* The camera loves me the most. But whatever. Ari: Hey guys! I’m like so excited for this show it’s gonna be uber cool. I’m gonna win it all! Mallory: Um win what!? Ari: Aww you guys didn’t read the contract!? You can’t agree for something you don’t know anything about. This is another season of Total Drama, not a vacation. Justine: Correct! This is Total Drama! Why do you think there is hosts? Ari: Yeah you big silly gooses! Trevor: Um it’s geese not gooses but who cares geese suck anyway, I hate them. Ari: Ok smarty pants let’s just allow Justine to talk Justine: Alright thanks Ari. This is indeed Total Drama. Let me explain. You will be staying in those little one story Spanish style houses back there. They have 6 beds in each house. We have a new cook since Chef quit the show. The cook is a girl named Priscella, some of you guys may know her. She is a very good cook. Alright anyway come follow me. This is the Campfire of Betrayal. Here you vote off who you think should go home. The person voted off will go on the flight of losers. Where you will ride on the plane home back to where you came from. So now let me get to talking about the teams. The 3 team captains are Lauren, Dex, and Destiny. *She then makes people assigned to each team* Alright Lauren, your team is called the Feisty Cats. Dex your team is the Nerdy Pandas, and Destiny your team is the Crazy Rabbits. Now guys go choose your cabins so you guys can mingle. The first challenge will be in the morning. Ronnie: Hey wait up Dex! Dex: What is it? Ronnie: Well I know you don’t want to be with Skyler and I don’t want to be with Colt or Destiny so let’s room in with Lauren, Nick, Hilary, and Mallory. Dex: Ok that sounds good. Anyone but Skyler, Colt, or Destiny. So tell me about yourself. If I’m gonna live with you I need to get to know you better. *Smiles* Ronnie: *Smiles and blushes* I’d like that. We should do it as a group though since I don’t really know them that well. Dex: Ok. Sounds good. Hilary: Well before that Ronnie I want to give you a makeover. Your gourgous but not sexy. Your too chill to be sexy so I’ll re-do your hair and give you some new clothes so your really sexy. Ronnie: Ok… I’ll think of as a spa treatment. I am in need of new clothes and a new hairstyle. Maybe something shorter and curly. Hilary: Yeah and maybe add some brown highlights. People think your really pretty but I know how to make guys gaga for you more than girls are for Erick. Don’t think of it as me calling you ugly. Ronnie: I understand. People think I’m captivating but not all guys admire me like girls do with Erick. Also not much guys have liked me lately. Colt makes me feel so ugly. I need a makeover. My natural hair color is brown so you should do that. Hilary: Ok come with me *smiles* -Goes to next cabin with Monique, Dan, Destiny, Colt, Jonna, and Ellie- Destiny: I hate this place! My daddy’s island in Madagascar is way better than this piece of crap. Monique: I like this place! It’s pretty Destiny: Was I talking to you? Monique: Ummm… no I guess not. Colt: No she wasn’t so shut your mou- Dan: Dude stop being such a jerk. Your gonna get voted off first and you know it. No one likes you! Colt: My team will not loose duma**. So I’ll be safe to beat you up. Dan: Whatever keeps you up at night dude *coughs* d****ebag Colt: *Grabs his collar* Dude (he says in a mocking tone) you need to shut up! You don’t want to pick a fight with me. I will punch you I don’t care if I get voted off. Destiny: @Monique: Same goes for you princess! Jonna: Guys lighten up! It’s the first day we gotta be joyful and fun! Ellie: Yeah what she said! Destiny: Well I need my beauty sleep anyway so don’t bother me anymore. Colt: Excuse me! Say good night to her. Goodnight babe love yah. *Kisses Destiny* -Next cabin with Arturo, Mariah, Trevor, Malik, Emma, and Ari Trevor: That sucks that your not on our team, Mariah. Mariah: I know that fricken sucks! Arturo: Don’t worry babe we got your back! We’ll convince the others to keep you. Malik: Yeah Mariah. *Hugs her then licks her arm* Mariah: Um Malik… Malik: Call some time babe *winks at her* Everyone: *Laughs* Trevor: Sorry Mariah I gave him some shrooms. Well he wishes. I’m glad we are all in the same house at least. Mariah: You said it but I’m afraid to go to sleep with Malik lurking around. Malik: I probably will do things to you in your sleep. You too Trevor! Trevor: *laughs and back away* Emma: Haha you guys are so funny together! Everyone else: *looks at Emma with weird expressions forgetting Emma was in the cabin also.* Ari: I agree! You guys are fu- Arturo: Umm.. Guys we should go to sleep like now. Sorry for interrupting you Ari Ari: Your fine! It helps me know I’ve talked too much. *smiles* Everyone: Okay goodnight. -Next Cabin with Ireland, Kylie, Erick, Alice, Alex, and Taylor Ireland: Ugh Kylie we aren’t on the same team! Kylie: I know but we can still have a party! Ireland: Yeah! Let’s do it. I think Shawn has a radio let’s go steal it. Who’s in with this plan? Alice: I am *Smiles* Taylor: Well I think Chad’s in that house. Let’s do it! Ireland: Erick, Alex, are you gonna come? Erick: Nah we are gonna catch up like old times. Alex: *Glares at him* Ireland: Okay! Let’s go girls! *The girls sneak into the cabin next to them with Cassie, Shawn, Chad, Linda, Christina, and Skyler.* Ireland: Okay their light is off let’s be real quiet and go in. They slowly walk in. They creep next to Shawn and Linda’s bed they are sharing and steal his radio. Taylor then goes over to Chad kisses his head, puts his hand in warm water, then she gets a marker from the drawer and decorates his face. They then hurry back to their cabin. They turn the radio on blast and start partying until they pass out from exhaustion. Justine then walks into each house and blows a air horn. She calls them all to breakfast. Justine: Priscella, the meal better be good. We promised them good food. What did you make? Priscella: Don’t worry it is. I made vanilla pancakes with hash browns. Justine: Vanilla!? Priscella: From one of the beans I found in the forest. I thought it sounded good and don’t worry it is. Justine: Well don’t just stand there give everyone their food. Priscella: Yes mame. *Priscella reluctantly give everyone a plate and OJ* Justine: You guys better eat your food fast because we will start the challenge soon. Ireland: The challenge can’t be that bad right? Kylie: No I’m sure it won’t be that bad. It is the first challenge so it can’t be terrible. Don’t worry we will both win. Ireland: Yup! Your right. I shouldn’t worry Kylie: We can still throw awesome parties. We will be the best of friends ever! Alice: You guys are! I love you guys. Alex: You guys did throw an awesome party. I loved it! Ireland: *giggles and blushes* Taylor: I’m gonna love the house. And look at Chad’s face, I did awesome! Everyone starts to burst out in laughter. -Switches to Chad’s table Shawn: Guys someone went into our house last night I think. My radio is gone and look at Chad’s face. Chad: What’s wrong with my face!? Christina: Someone drew on your face with a marker. *trying to say it without laughing but failing* Linda: I’m sorry but it’s hilarious! Chad: Really? Cassie: Yeah here is a mirror. Chad: Haha I know what house it was. What house has the partiers and my girlfriend that would draw on my face. Shawn: Of course duh! Skyler: I was awake the whole time when they did it. It was so super funny. I acted like I was asleep. Kylie needs to party or she’ll go crazy. Everyone: *Laughs* -switches next table with Mariah and Ronnie’s houses. Mariah: Ronnie you look super pretty today! Ronnie: Haha you think so? We did it last night then we talked to each other about personal stuff. Lauren: And now we are all like sisters and brother. Dex: Yup. It got pretty personal. We found out a lot about each other. Mallory: Yeah the saddest stories were Dex’s and Ronnie’s Trevor: Didn’t you guys just meet though. Why would you talk about personal stuff? Ari: I do that Trevor! It’s normal even if you are me *she says with a very big grin* Nick: She is right. But with us most of knew each other already. I was on a show with Dex and Lauren then with Ronnie and Hilary we all met each other on the same plane. Malik: Oh ok. That’s good. We all know each other well already. Well me and Trevor had to meet Arturo and Ari. Then Trevor didn’t know Emma. Emma: Yeah we all kind of knew each other already. It was nice to meet Trevor. He is nice and funny. Also Ronnie you do look pretty! Who gave you the makeover? Hilary: I did. I felt like she is gourgous but I wanted guys to stare at her in awe like girls do with Erick. Trevor: You mean you wanted her to be sexy? What!? Girls think that not me! I’m not gay. Dex: Yes she means sexy. Ronnie you do look sexy *he says while laughing* Ronnie: Haha Dex! Colt and Destiny walk over Colt: Dex there is no dogs aloud at the table. Sorry but Ronnie will have to leave. Ronnie: *looks down gloomily* Lauren: *stands up and gets in Colt face.* Get of my friends face. If you say anything about any of my friends I will punch you so hard your grand kids will feel it. Destiny: Shut up you stupid b***h! I’ll kick your a** if you even touch my man! Lauren: I will. He shouldn’t treat Ronnie like that! She got a makeover because Colt makes her feel so awful and guys haven’t liked her lately so she thought she should get prettier. So leave her alone! Colt: Well she still looks ugly so Nick control your b***h! Nick: *Starts to get up* Lauren: Nick sit back down this is my fight. B***h!? *Slaps Colt so hard in the face that his face starts to bleed from her nails digging into his skin.* Destiny: You stupid little w***e! Destiny and Lauren then start to fight. Punching, pulling each others hair, and everything else. Justine: *looks over grinning at all the drama unfold* Jonna & Ellie: No stop, stop! *they both pull Destiny and Colt back to the table. Lauren fixes her hair and sits back down like nothing happened. Ronnie: Oh my god, oh my god! Lauren I’m so sorry you didn- Lauren: Ronnie I’ll stick up to my friends. You were just taking a beating by two people. I’d rather get hit then have them pick on you. Ronnie: Thanks Lauren *hugs her* Laruen: Aww. It’s ok Ronnie! They are just mean for the stake of being mean. I’m sure that they will get voted off first. Ronnie: I hope. Everyone joins in and hug her. - Switches to Colt and Destiny’s table. Ellie: What the hell were you guys thinking? Your lucky you didn’t get kicked off! Jonna: Yeah guys we can’t afford to loose you. Even though everyone hates you guys, you are sadly good competiers. Destiny with your endurance and- Ellie: And Colt with your strength. Colt: So she started it! I was talking to Ronnie and Dex, not Lauren. Destiny: She slapped him and made him bleed! I had to give that stupid girl what was coming to her. Monique: Wait, what happened? I was talking to Dan the whole time when it happened. Ellie: Colt and Destiny went over to pick on Ronnie and Lauren wouldn’t let it happen. Colt then told Nick to control her with a mean word so then Lauren slapped him and dug her nails into his skin. Jonna: So then Destiny and Lauren started to fight. Monique: Guys that could have been avoided easily by not picking on Ronnie. Dan: Seriously she is like one of the nicest people on the show! She has done nothing to either of you. Colt: Your really annoying kid. It’s fun to pick on Ronnie. Destiny: Yeah it is. And Monique your annoying too! Dan: Whatever. Monique: Just sating the truth! And at least I’m not the most hated person on here! Destiny just ignores her. Justine: *blows the air horn again.* Listen up! Alright it looks like things are already getting heated up. But sadly we must talk about today’s challenge. Ok CJ, do you want the honor of saying the challenge? CJ: Sure I guess. Ok you will make two people do each part at each of the 5 parts of the relay. The first part you have two people run up a hill to get to a mountain. The next 2 people will climb up that mountain. Then two people will zip line to a helicopter pad. There the next two people will then hold on to the ladder of the helicopter and hold on as long as they can. They will then swim to the shore after dropping from the ladder. When they reach there they then transfer the Paton one last time where those last two people will have to run to the finish line. The winning team will get immunity while this time only, both teams will eliminate someone. Justine: So you better go to your cabins get yourself ready because the challenge will start in 5 minutes. Trevor: F*******************K! Trivia Gallery Lauren and Nick meeting up.png|Lauren and Nick meeting up on the show. Linda and Shawn arriving.png|Linda and Shawn arriving Ireland and Kylie arriving.png|The Party Girls! Ronnie and Dex chatting.png|Ronnie and Dex meeting with a unhappy Skyler who is talking to Mallory. I know this one isn't the best Alice and Erick arriving.png|Alice and Erick arriving DestinyVSLauren.png|Cat fight. Made by Magic26 Don't worry I'm gonna add more. Cofessionals You put it in yourself. It helps me with ideas for the show. Colt: This place sucks! Everyone is annoying. Espically Dan and Lauren! I need to tourture Ronnie! Destiny: My closest is better than this piece of crap. I hate Ronnie why does she have to be hear! I thought this would just be a vacation. I also hate Monique and Lauren. So annoying. Why does everyone hate me! I have done nothing to these people! Ireland: I'm gonna like it here. I'm glad I got a room with Alex and Kylie. I think Alex is soooo hot! Ronnie: Ugh why! Everywhere I go, Colt and Destiny go. Ugh. I can't handle another show with them. I'm greatful for Lauren and Dex. They are the best. Oh and thanks to Hilary I feel so much prettier! Trevor: I love it here. It's so pretty. It was good to meet Arturo, Ari, Emma and the others. Kylie is cute but out of my league. Ugh. But I liked seeing Mariah and Malik. Dan: I hate that couple, Colt and Destiny! Uuuuugh, that little wh*** and that narcissistic jerk will regret. They will burn in the boondocks. Well, I'm not vindictive but I can be very bad with people who have the evil glow in the eyes. They're Going Down! Down... Down, Down, Down, Down... They're G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N, Down! Keep what I'm talking about, I look like an antagonist but I just want to finish them, I am a very nice person! Of course, when you are a person of good character... Hilary: Oh my gosh! Like, Ronnie is totally gorgeous, but that make-over I gave her makes her look hot!....Uh....not in that way...*looks to the side* I'm mean she looks hot as in pretty! *slaps her self in the face* You know what I mean though. Lauren: I am so happy that Nick is here, and this place is awesome! The people rule and I've already made some great friends. I just hope Destiny gets the message never to mess with my friend again. EVER. Emma: I am so glad to be in Paradise!!!! I hope to make great friends and relax on the beach with my bestie, Ellie! Mallory: ''I'm so scared! N-Not because of the game. Because of Colt and Destiny! I hate seeing Ronnie suffer like this and I'm afraid the two of them will try to bully me too! What if Destiny see's me in my bra or bathing suit or something, and finds out I have a scar on my back?!? If that happens, my life is over! ''Taylor: '' Oh god. Well, it seems like everyone hates Destiny and Colt! Yay! I might as well join the bandwagon, and, since me and Chad are on different teams, it seems perfect to have a little friendly competition. Am I right? Well, see y'all later! '''Chad: ' I'm going to regret saying this, but, Destiny is kinda hot. I know she's taken, and I'm with Taylor, but, I can help it. Oh well. Taylor has been so competitive these past fees days, it's hilarious! Ronnie is a really sweet girl, as well as Mallory. Poor thing, she's so embarrassed by that scar on her back. Party on!